Melamina
Character Description Covered head to toe, very few physical features of Melamina can be seen. What isn't covered in robes is wrapped in bandages that hide terrible burns. The bandages end near her scalp, allowing her Orange-Red hair out. Her bandages have a small separation at the area her right eye should be. When it's not obscured by her hair, the opening seems to leak shadow energies. Over her robes is a crimson colored tabard indicating ties with The Consortium. Despite what impressions she might give off, Melamina is a kind individual. If she sees someone in need of help, she will offer her assistance, but not always in the most straightforward manner. Melamina doesn't keep many friends, if someone considers her a friend, she will keep them at a distance, believing that associating with her will only cause them trouble. Character Biography Melamina was born into a family she doesn't remember. Her parents spent little time with her, and before she got to know them, they pawned her off to an organization that was interested in her unusual abilities in channeling the light. Trained as a weapon in a secluded location, Mina was not around to witness the march of the scourge into Silvermoon. By the time she was fourteen, The Dark Portal had opened, and the Blood Elves began to move into Outland to find their Prince. Mina was first used as a weapon of light during the fighting in Outland. Due to her incredible performance and the Demon's inability to touch her, rumors began circulating amongst the troops that she was invincible. Despite this rumors, a bodyguard was assigned to Mina, an Elf by the name of Berlan. His job was "To take out any threat that happens to get close to the weapon", and if need be, take a hit for it. Berlan's optimistic and idealistic attitude and philosophies quickly grew on Mina, who's life experience had been nothing short of abysmal. She had found her first friend. Sadly, as soon as Mina had discovered happiness, she discovered loss. During an infiltration of a Forge Camp, an Eredar Mage channeled a powerful spell involving the blood of a recently slain Pit Lord to keep the light from answering Melamina's call. Suddenly powerless in the middle of a Legion camp, Berlan's job to protect the child weapon came in. The resulting battle did not last long, and Berlan sacrificed himself to give Mina enough time to run. Being only a child at the time, Melamina's mind seemed to snap after that incident. No longer could she use the light in battle. As she wandered around aimlessly, insanity slowly began to set in. Until, desperate and alone in hostile territory, a voice rang in her head. The voice promised her new powers, a chance to get revenge, and asked nothing in return. If you asked her now, she would say it was foolish of her to take the deal. Yet at the time, it seemed like the only way. She accepted the deal and was immediately engulfed in shadows. She returned to the Legion camp alone. The next day a second assault was launched on the camp. A small army of elves were dispatched, only to find that the camp had been completely destroyed. A Perfect World. After Mina's genocide, she found a gem in the middle of the camp. The voice spoke to her once more. Telling her the powers of the gem. When combined with her newfound power, it could create worlds. These worlds existed within the mind of the person the gem was used on. When the gem was used, it would put the victim into a world based off of their subconscious desires. A "Perfect" world. While in these worlds, the victim's body remains in the same plane of existence, protected by shadow magics that halted growth and gave immortality. After explaining the gems, the voice left. Never to be heard from again. Mina had found a place in life. Armed with her newfound power, her gem, and the memories of her friend. She set out to fix the world, to remove strife, pain, suffering, hunger, and war. To be the savior of the world. To make the world perfect. Mina was not foolish though, and began to test her gem, removing any imperfections her magic may have caused. Her first tests were on animals. Slowly she gather information and gained control over the worlds created by the gems. After much testing, she declared she had it perfected, and used it on herself, she was to spend a few years in the gem, but it would only take a minute in real life. The experiment failed, and she came out of the gem an unknown amount of years later. The barrier that was supposed to stunt her aging while she was in the world had not worked as well. Despite this tremendous failure , she began her tests anew. Once she was confident enough, she began to search for candidates with a larger mental capacity than an animal. Her search led her to the guild Those Who Dare. A small group of mercenaries that had a problem. A member of the guild was slowly dying, and it seemed nothing could stop it. Mina appeared, promising that if she could not mend the poor woman, she could at least keep her alive until someone else could. She began to make her presence a normal occurrence in their halls, and started to show people her gem. From this, an unexpected complication arose. It had not occurred to Mina that people may not like her gem, or the idea of being put in a perfect world. Unable to understand this, but still recognizing it as a threat, she began to be more discreet with her gems, gathering followers that could be used to silence her enemies. Eventually, the dying woman reached death's doorstep, and Mina was required to intervene. She put the woman and her lover into one of the gem's worlds, and disappeared. In her secluded location, she kept watch over the two elves she had taken. Noting any mistakes in her magic. Her worlds held strong for an amazing amount of time, and she was about ready to declare the experiment perfected. Sadly, once more, she was mistaken. A grave error caused the man to be thrust from the world, and the woman to start dying once more. Out of desperation, she absorbed the mind of the woman into her own body, cutting her power, and keeping the woman's soul alive. A second catastrophic failure. However, Mina was not convinced it was hopeless. From her new failure, came a new weapon. From Savior to Hostage Taker. Mina slowly began to grow more menevolent in her actions. In her mind, she was doing the world a favor, and her methods were overlooked in favor of focusing on her goal. With the woman tied to her existence, she believed her enemies wouldn't dare touch her, no matter how weak she became. She would simply study more, gain more power, and finally fulfill her goal of perfecting the world. As she studied more however, a realization slowly unearthed itself. In order to put everyone into these perfect worlds, half of the current world needed to die. She became a slave to this thought, frantically trying to find ways around this inevitability. Eventually, she had it down to a fifty percent chance. The fact that this was the best she could do tormented her, but she decided to go through with the ritual anyway. It was then that the leader of the guild that had once acted as Guinea Pigs for her, Yojimdel, discovered her plans, and vowed to stop them. Melamina gathered those who were closest to the woman her existence was tied to, and waited for Yojimdel to make a move. In a fight within a crypt deep below the earth, Melamina and her minions were defeated by Yojimdel and his ally Athaso. Yojimdel destroyed her gem, which was revealed to have carried the soul of Berlan. This sent Mina into a fit of rage and grief, resulting in her simply giving up. The woman was removed from her, and it seemed the threat of her gems were done and over with. Free of the woman she was once tied to, Melamina cut all ties with the guild, and Azeroth in general. She retreated to Outland where she took a job with The Consortium. To this day she still works with the ethernals, hoping she will come across an artifact that will grant her the power to truely perfect her gems. In Combat Despite her destructive abilities, Melamina prefers to toy with the minds of those she finds to be her enemies. Often creating illusions that range from thousands of monsters, to making herself look like someone her enemy holds dear. If forced into melee combat, she will use her shadow magic to enhance her physical capabilities, allowing her to create distance between herself and her enemy. Out of Character Notes Mina was my third 80 and my first 85. I'm almost always looking for RP on her as well. Category:Horde Category:Horde Biographies